Auf zu neuen Abenteuern
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Serie: Leben 2.0.  Es musste zu irreversiblen Schäden beim Klonen gekommen sein – sonst hätte sich Jack O’Neill  2 nie für die High School entschieden. Cafeterien, Lehrer und es musste ja noch schlimmer kommen…


**TITEL:** Auf zu neuen Abenteuern

**AUTOR:** Anne  
**E-MAIL:** anne.schuelergmx.de  
**RATING:** PG  
**INHALT:** Es musste zu irreversiblen Schäden beim Klonen gekommen sein – sonst hätte sich Jack O'Neill # 2 nie für die High School entschieden. Cafeterien, Lehrer und es musste ja noch schlimmer kommen…

**BEVORZUGTES WISSEN:** Staffel 1-7

**SPARTE:** General

**SERIE:** Leben 2.0.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autoren.

**BEMERKUNGEN:** Man lenke mich bitte von meiner Mittelalterhausarbeit ab… ;-) Tausend Dank an Franzi fürs betan – du bist meine Kommata-Fee:D

**Auf zu neuen Abenteuern**

Genau drei Tage.

Genau drei Tage war das High-School Leben aufregend, interessant und auch irgendwie neu gewesen. Dann hatte ihn die brutale Realität getroffen und er war zu der festen Überzeugung gekommen, dass der Wunsch an den Ort des Grauens - im allgemeinen Volksmund auch Schule genannt - zurück zu kommen, auf einen Klonschaden zuzuführen sein musste. Ein Schaden, der sich, wie bereits gesagt, nach drei Tagen wieder revidiert hatte.

Jack O'Connor, Ex-Colonel Jonathan ‚Jack' O'Neill nun in Teenager-Version, hasste ein halbes Jahr nach seinem erneuten Eintritt in das Jugendleben die High School genauso wie vor über 30 Jahren, auch wenn vielleicht nicht aus den gleichen Gründen.

Wohl wahr – das Cafeteriaessen war immer noch ein Fraß sondergleichen, aber wer schon mit den Tok'ra gespeist hatte, konnte einiges ertragen. Auch die Lehrer waren noch die gleichen Ekel – mit geringen Ausnahmen – wie damals. Vermutlich stand das IN ihrer Berufsbezeichnung. Aber die Schüler! Ja, die Schüler waren das eigentliche Problem. Wie oft hatte man ihm während der zahlreichen Besprechungen seines Lebens vorgeworfen, er würde sich kindisch benehmen. Ha! Wer das gesagt hatte, war vermutlich noch in keiner High School gewesen!

Für den 49 Jährigen Mann, der er eigentlich gewesen war, war er vielleicht gelegentlich kindisch – wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte! – gewesen, aber für den 49 Jährigen Mann im Körper eines 16 Jährigen war er für sein äußerliches Alter verdammt erwachsen

Er mochte jeden anderen der Schüler im Play-Station-Klub – ja, für so etwas hatten sie heute zu Tage tatsächlich Klubs und nicht nur Schachklubs, wie zu seiner ersten Schulzeit – schlagen und auch jeden im Sportunterricht mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen auf die Matte befördern, aber ein einfaches Gespräch zu führen, dass schaffte er nicht. Natürlich – das übliche Geplänkel hatte er drauf, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass er, Jack, sich jemals nach einem wirklichen Gesprächspartner sehnen würde? Ein Gespräch zu führen, dass sich nicht um irgendein unreifes Mädchen und ihre Storchenbeine oder um die neuesten, ach so coolen Klamotten drehen würde? Im Vergleich mit den von Go'auld zerstörten Welten, die er – oder besser gesagt der eigentlich Jack O'Neill – gesehen hatte, war eine 4 in Mathe einfach nicht die gleiche Katastrophe, wie sie für seine Mitschüler war.

Auf ein normales Gespräch würde er wohl noch mindestens 20 Jahre warten müssen.

Er seufzte tief und tauchte seinen Löffel in den Jello-Verschnitt, denn die Cafeteria in ihrem Angebot hatte. Jello ohne Zuckerzusatz. Das war doch zum an die Füße fassen! Aber immerhin bekam er nach einer kleineren Bestechung regelmäßig Kaffee statt Kakao von Mrs. Deb, der Chefin an der Essensausgabe, eingeschenkt.

Seine Sitznachbarn – Dave Spencer und Lucas McKinnon – unterhielten sich lautstark über die letzte Physikstunde und irgendwelche langen Beine. ‚Was für eine Kombination' stöhnte er leise in sich hinein als er den letzten Rest aus dem Glas kratzte. Trotzdem hörte er mit halbem Ohr zu – das hatte er in seinem Ex-Erwachsenen-Leben ja schließlich in den zahlreichen Besprechungen mit den Stargate-Wissenschaftlern perfektioniert…

Anscheinend hatte die Schule seit diesem Tag eine weitere Schülerin und sie schien Mr. Carlsen, den Physik-Lehrer, mit einigen Äußerungen ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. Ha! Wenn sich Mr. Carlson schon von einer Schülerin aus der Ruhe bringen lies, dann sollte er vermutlich hoffen niemals in seinem Leben Major Samantha Carter, seiner 2IC – seiner Ex-2IC – zu begegnen. Jack merkte, wie seine Gedanken langsam mal wieder zu seinem früheren Leben abdrifteten. Er vermisste seine Freunde – auch wenn er das laut nie zugeben würde. Aber wem sollte er es denn auch gegenüber zugeben? Etwas über sein altes Leben in aller Öffentlichkeit zu verkünden, würde ihm vermutlich mehrere Konsequenzen einhandeln, eine schrecklicher als die andere, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen war in seiner jetzigen Situation das dann vermutlich verdonnerte Gespräch mit der Schulpsychologin schlimmer als der Ärger mit der Air Force. Aber wenn man so genau darüber nachdachte, würde vermutlich der Esoterik-Klub, der sich in seinen Theorien über Wiedergeburt bestätigt sähe, noch schwerer zu ertragen sein. Vielleicht sogar schwerer als Folter von Baal.

So in Gedanken versunken, fiel ihm nur verlangsamt auf, dass seine beiden Tischpartner verstummt waren. Was? Sollte ihnen etwa der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen sein? Nicht zu fassen.

Jack blickte auf und sah grade noch, wie sich ein blondes Mädchen sich lässig auf der Kante ihres Tisches niederließ. Dave und Lucas saßen mit offenen Mündern da – was für ein Klischee. Ihrer Reaktion nach, musste es sich über um die langen Beine aus der Physikstunde, die er wohlweißlich geschwänzt hatte, handeln. Da seine Gefährten also sprachlich außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, lag es an ihm die Begrüßung zu führen. Eine Begrüßung, die, wenn es nach ihm ging, sehr kurz ausfallen würde. Das Mädchen kam ihm allerdings zuvor, indem sie sein leeres Jello-Glas vom Tablett nahm und hinein schielte. Angewidert verzog sie die Nase – eine Nase, die Jack irgendwie bekannt vorkam – und sagte dann mit einem Grinsen: „Roten Jello? Immer noch nichts gelernt?"

„Ach. Besser als sich mit Blauem zu vergiften, Carter.", war über seinen Lippen bevor er es verhindern konnte. Vermutlich würde sie ihn gleich total baff angucken und das nur, weil es sich für einen Moment an seine ehemalige 2IC erinnert gefühlt hatte, an die er kurz zu vor so oder so gedacht hatte. Und da ging dann seine Chance auf ein Gespräch mit Ms. Lange-Beine. Was für eine Schande.

Aber sie reagierte anders als er erwartet hatte: Sie kicherte. Und dieses Kichern kannte er nun wirklich. Also sah er genauer hin: Und tatsächlich, dort waren diese schulterlange blonde Haare und dieses paar strahlend blaue Augen, die es nur einmal im Universum geben konnte. Na gut, zweimal, falls sie dass sein sollte, was er befürchtete. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin: „Samantha Bradley", es war so als testete sie den Nachnamen aus, „aber alle nennen mich Sam."

„Kennt ihr euch?", Dave sah sie unsicher von der Seite an.

„Aus einem anderen Leben.", murmelte Jack, der seine Augen nicht von dem jungen Mädchen vor ihm auf dem Tisch nehmen konnte.

„Könnt ihr uns einen Moment alleine lassen?" Ein Hauch von Autorität in Sams Stimme war nicht zu leugnen und seine beiden Freunde, wen man sie so nennen konnte, reagierten sofort und verließen beinahe panisch den Tisch. Feiglinge.

Dann wand er sich Sam zu, die sich inzwischen auf der verlassenden Bank niedergelassen hatte: „Carter. Was. Zum. Teufel. Machen. Sie. Hier!?"

Das breite Lächeln, das zuvor ihr Gesicht erhellt hatte, fiel ein wenig zusammen, aber sie antwortete eben so bestimmt, wie er zuvor: „Wir lassen keine Leute zurück, Sir."

„Wir?" Ihm schwante Schreckliches und es wurde zugleich von ihr bestätigt:

„Daniel führt Teal'c grade in die Welt von High School Cafeterien ein."

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und stöhnte laut auf. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein. Allerdings ein sehr lebendiger Traum, denn er spürte, wie ein Gewicht sich neben ihm auf der Bank niederließ. Seinen Kopf wieder angehoben blickte er direkt in das Gesicht einer 15-jährigen Version von Daniel Jackson, den ein brauner Haarmopp und viel zu große Brillengläser kleideten. Seine Augen schweiften zu seiner Seite: Ein großer, stämmiger Afroamerikaner. Verflucht! War Teal'c mit so vielen Muskeln geboren worden?

Für einen Moment schwieg Jack, dann brach die Realität auf ihn herein. War sein Ex-Team verrückt geworden? Etwas regte sich in ihm – hatte er wenige Minuten zuvor noch Sehnsucht nach SG-1 gehabt, spürte er jetzt Wut. Was zum Teufel hatten sie schon wieder angestellt? Er sprang förmlich auf und deutet auf den Ausgang: „Mitkommen!"

„Aber Jack!", protestiere Daniel, der gerade dabei war das Cafeteriamittagessen auseinander zu nehmen, „der Unterricht fängt gleich an! Wir können doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag schwänzen!"

„Daniel.", Jacks Stimme war eisenhart und lies keinen Widerspruch zu. Sam und Teal'c waren so oder so schon aufgestanden und warteten schicksalsergeben.

Er marschierte festen Schrittes voran und die Drei folgten ihm, so wie sie es auch in ihrer Erwachsenenversion getan hätten. Es war schon ein wenig merkwürdig, wie man innerhalb weniger Sekunden in einen anderen vertrauten Rhythmus fallen konnte. Allerdings versuchte diese Sam nicht wie normal mit ihm Schritt zu halten, aber das konnte auch durchaus an seiner nicht gerade freundlichen Haltung liegen.

Bei den Sporttribünen hielt er an und lies sich auf die nächste Bank fallen: „Warum zum Teufel? Und kommt mir jetzt nicht mit dem ‚Wir lassen keinen Mann zurück'-Scheiß!"

Den roten Wangen Sams und dem pikierten Blick Daniels war sofort anzusehen, dass das genau ihre Argumentationslinie gewesen wäre.

„Wir dachten, du wärst vielleicht einsam." Daniel kaute unsicher auf der Innenseite seiner Wange.

Jack zuckte genervt mit den Schultern: „Und? Wo war euer Problem?"

„Sir." Sam sah ihn flehend an. Als er mit Schweigen antwortete, setzte sie erneut an: „Sir. Die High School kann die Höllen sein, wenn man keinen zum Reden hat."

„Und woher wollt ihr das wissen?", scharf sah er Sam und Daniel an. Teal'c hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, aber es war auch zu vermuten, dass dieser am wenigsten mit dieser… dieser Aktion zu tun gehabt hatte. Jack erntete jedoch als Ausgleich dafür in bester Manier ihres farbigen Freundes hochgezogene Augenbrauen von Sam als auch Daniel. Natürlich. Die beiden wussten tatsächlich wovon sie redeten – Ein Genie in der High School zu sein, dürfte kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen sein.

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, in denen sich die Rasenfläche langsam mit dem gerade laufenden Sportkurs füllte, fragte Jack: „Warum dann jetzt auf einmal?"

Schließlich waren seit seinem Eintritt in dieses neue Leben bereits einige Monate vergangen.

„Wir hatten eine kleine Diskussion mit General Hammond und Thor zu führen", sagte Sam und in ihren Augen blitze wieder ein wenig Hoffnung auf, nachdem er die Stille gebrochen hatte.

Jack öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Schließlich fragte er zweifelnd: „Hammond weiß davon?!"

Endlich meldete sich auch Teal'c zu Wort, beschränkte sich aber wie gewohnt auf wenige Worte: „In der Tat, O'Neill."

Daniel setzte die Aufführungen wortreicher fort: „Der General war gar nicht so das Problem. Seinen Worten nach wären wie ja schließlich erwachsen. Thor hatte hingegen mehr Einwände. Wir haben ihn dann freundlich daran erinnert, dass er dir und uns was schuldig ist."

Er erntete ein fassungsloses Kopfschütteln, aber keine weiteren Einwände. Es war passiert, mit seinem Team über die Beweggründe zu streiten, hatte vermutlich eher wenig Zweck, jetzt wo sie einmal da waren.

„Weiß er davon?" Jack brauchte nicht zu sagen, von wem er redete: Sam und Daniels Haltung verriet, dass sie es auch so wussten.

„Nicht so wirklich."

„Das heißt…"

Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie unsicher war und sagte dann: „Wir haben es angedeutet."

Ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter blickte ihr in die Augen: „Mit anderen Worten, die Worte waren so kompliziert, dass er vermutlich nicht zugehört hat."

„So in der Art."

„Dann hoffe ich für euch… oder die anderen euchs… wie auch immer… dass er es nie rausbekommt", sagte Jack und ein leichtes Grinsen schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Daniel holte tief Luft und murmelte: „Nicht nur du, Jack, nicht nur du..."

In der Ferne war die Pausenglocke zu hören. Hatten sie wirklich eine ganze Schulstunde hier gesessen? Entfernt fühlte sich Jack daran erinnert, dass nun Mathe auf dem Stundenplan stand und Mr. Johnson ihn sowie so schon auf dem Kieker hatte. Mit Sam Carter in der Klasse dürfte die ganze Sache allerdings wesentlich interessanter werden und so erhob es sich mit einem übertrieben fröhlichen „Auf geht's Camper". Er machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann: „Und Carter, verlieren Sie das Sir. Das könnte sonst Verwirrung stiften." „Sam." „Was?", verwirrt blickte er sie an. Sam grinste zurück: „Mein Name ist Sam, Jack." Dann lies sie sich von Daniel auf die Füße helfen. Halb im Weggehen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf ihm einen Schlüssel zu, so als sei es die größte Alltäglichkeit der Welt: „Wir haben übrigens ein neues Haus."

Kopfschüttelt blickte Jack seinen Freunden hinterher – sie waren doch verrückt! Aber irgendwie war er ihnen jetzt doch ganz dankbar, aber das musste er ihnen ja noch nicht zeigen. Mit einem Grinsen steckte er den neuen Schlüssel in die Hosentasche.

Wie es denn auch war – das Abenteuer das nun vor ihnen lag war größer als jede vergangene SG-1-Mission. Langweilig würde das Leben sicher nicht mehr werden. Schwer, aber nicht langweilig.

**Ende „Teaser"**


End file.
